Never Too Late
by piss-on-me-ally
Summary: It's never too late to find love... and it's never too late to save love. Jeremy Goode finds this out when he meets a woman called Felicity and her, ummm, mute musician? Mute musician... now who does that remind me of... Dedicated to my friend freya! :D


**Author's notes: I'm not used to writing Psychoville stories, I usually write Primeval stories, but it's very clear that there aren't enough Psychoville stories! There should be loads more! So on with the show. :)**

Jeremy Goode fiddled with the pen in his hands. He needed that book! He had tried everything to take his mind off it. He had organised every book in the library into alphabetical order by authors names and then by book titles, but it didn't help.

Jeremy heard a frustrated sigh from behind him. He turned the corned to find a lady standing next to one of the book shelves. _That _bookshelf! The one containing '50 great coastal walks of the British Isles volumes 1, 3, 4 & 5'

"Can I help you?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you know where '50 great coastal walks of the British Isles volume 2' is? I don't exactly need it – gosh this is gong to sound crazy – but I came in here a while ago and it should be back by now. I mean just look at that g-g-gap… LATER MUTE MUSICIAN!" The woman yelled at no-one imperticular.

"Yes that is just what I said. What's you name… and who, may I ask, is the mute musician?"

"My name is Felicity and the mute musician is…" Felicity turned around and stared at _it!_ The mute musician. It had brown curly hair, sharp pointed teath and wore a dress a bit like a curtain. The mute musician looked like it was playing a violin, but made no sound, a bit like when you are doing air guitar.

Felicity sighed "I can't really explain it. It all started when I was five. My parents were watching TV with the sound off and I saw somebody playing violin, but, of course, there was no sound. I said it looked freaky, my parents joked around saying that if I was bad or something was wrong the mute musician would come and warn me. When I was seven my sister took something and blamed it on me… then I saw the mute musician pointing at her… that's when it started."

Jeremy stood there gaping, not knowing what to say. "I-I-I see something called the silent singer. Maybe we could go and get a coffee and I can explain my story to you?" Jeremy asked staring at the floor.

"I'd like that." Felicity smiled.

oO0Oo

Felicity giggled, almost doubling over with laughter "Did you really cut off her plat and steal her dog?"

"Yes, but I was dead serious at the time. See this is what the voices do to you." Jeremy chuckled for the first time since the book was lost.

"Ok, ok, ok. Once I drowned my parent's goldfish and then strapped fireworks to there sock draw. That was the day I found out my parent were planning to send me to a Ravenhill Psychiatric hospital."

"You went to Ravenhill?"

"Yes, for a while, but I managed to convince them that I was sane so they let me out."

"By the way, how do you _drown_ a _fish_?"

"Drag it backwards" They both laughed for a while, before Felicity said "oh, great, I have to go, but here's my number, I would like to talk more sometime. Good-bye, Jeremy."

Jeremy waved good-bye feeling happier than he had in a very long time.

oO0Oo

Jeremy never really thought about it before, but he was going on a _date! _An actual date! If you counted all the other "meetings" they'd had then this would be their fifth date and Jeremy was really nervous.

On the way there he saw the all-too-familiar silent singer. "Not now silent singer, please! Just not tonight" The silent singer continued and made its way over to a florist on one side of the street, "erm… thank you silent singer." Jeremy whispered, going in and buying some flowers for Felicity.

Jeremy walked up to Felicity's house and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Felicity opened the door and Jeremy handed her the flowers.

"Oh, thank you so much, Jeremy. I'll be with you in a minute; I just need to get my shoes. Thank you, again." Felicity finished, kissing Jeremy on the cheek. Jeremy stood there, stunned for a second, his finger tips lightly brushing the spot on his cheek where Felicity kissed him. A small smile crept onto his face.

"Ready to go?" Felicity asked, snapping Jeremy out of his daydreams.

"Of course." Jeremy grinned.

The date was going well, Jeremy and Felicity were really happy. After they had eaten, Jeremy took Felicity for a walk on the beach.

"Jeremy? I-I got you something. I know you haven't thought about this in a very long time, but I thought you still might want it for, you know…" Felicity stopped talking and handed Jeremy a book.

Jeremy read out the front aloud "'50 Great Coastal Walks of the British Isles volume 2…' oh, Felicity this is the best present anyone has ever given me." Jeremy turned to Felicity, slowly and very nervously Jeremy bent down and kissed Felicity and she kissed back. Jeremy pulled away looking slightly dazzled. "I-I-I think I kinda love y-you."

"I think I kinda love you, too" Felicity beamed.

oO0Oo

"Are you ready?" Felicity called.

"Yes, darling" Jeremy replied, putting his coat on, before taking Felicity by the hand and leading her to the park, where they had planned to have a picnic. They had been going out for almost a year and, ever since their first date, the silent singer and the mute musician had vanished.

They reached the park and sat down one of the benches. Ten minutes later a group of teenage lads came over.

"Wat you doin' on ma bench bruv?" one of them said, addressing the pair.

"Actually we were sitting here first!" Jeremy said confidently.

"You an' who's army bruva!" Another said.

Behind Jeremy Felicity was becoming distressed! She held her head in her hands as more people joined the group, who were now threatening Jeremy! "I SAID LATER MUTE MUSICIAN!" She screamed. Everybody was quiet. Jeremy rushed to her side as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"She is like well mental" One of them joked, but was knocked to the ground as a plant pot connected with his head. The thrower of the plant pot was Felicity.

"That's it, man, I'm like callin' the police!" the rest of the gang ran and Felicity collapsed into Jeremy's arms.

"Jeremy, I don't want o go back! They'll send me to Ravenhill, I know they will. Please! I don't want to go back!"

Felicity had stopped crying and Jeremy was planning on taking her home, when a police car rolled up beside them. A police man ran up to them stopping them from getting away. "Excuse me. Are you Felicity Gray?" Felicity nodded "Ok. This one guys!" the police man called. Two other police men came up and took Felicity by the arms and dragged her away to the police car. Jeremy tried to get past them but they wouldn't let him anywhere near her.

"JEREMY! PLEASE! I don't want to go back!" she called out the window.

Jeremy ran for about a mile before he lost the police car. Rain started to pour on Jeremy and he sank to his knees on the floor realising that the love of his life had just been taken away from him.

It appeared. Jeremy knew what he had to do. "Let's do this, silent singer" Jeremy whispered slyly.

oO0Oo

It had been two weeks and Felicity was accepting that she was trapped here. She could she the news through the crack in the office door.

'_Today a man was seen running through a local park screaming about a "Silent singer"? We have some footage of the man and he is being taken to Ravenhill __Psychiatric hospital'_

Felicity could see the man enter the building and the door was slammed. But Felicity wasn't hearing the slam of the door from the screen…

…It was coming from the door opposite her, as she was greeted by the love of her life. Jeremy Goode.

**Author's second notes: So how did you like it? Any feedback, good or bad, please leave in the reviews. If you have no feedback, leave a review about how much you liked/disliked/loved/hated it, PLEASE!**

**:D**


End file.
